nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Gulpo
Gulpo is a giant blue piranha Nightmaren in NiGHTS into Dreams thats inside a cylinder based tank. He is the boss of Mystic Forest. To defeat him you must fly to the nearest fish thats facing directly at Gulpo. You will find your self blasted through the tank and hit Gulpo. Repeat 3-4 times to defeat him. But you must be careful not to be blasted into his mouth. He can also attack by sending purple orbs into the fish around the tank, making them gain a dark purple aura which will hurt NiGHTS on contact. Appearances Outside of NiGHTS into dreams, Gulpo made an appearance in Sonic Pinball Party and Sonic Lost World as a boss, curiously, in Sonic Pinball Party, instead of being the boss of the Mystic Forest table, he is the boss of the Frozen Bell table, in Sonic Lost World, he appeared in the Nightmare Zone as the third boss. Environment Gulpo's battle happens in the deeps of the ocean around a transparent and cylinder tank surronded by fishes. Battle The player must use red fishes pointing to a specific direction which will launch NiGHTS into the direction they are pointing, the player will need to find the right fishes pointing at Gulpo to damage him, sometimes, he will surround himself with dark energy orbs then shoot at the fishes, making them have a dark energy surrounding them for a few seconds which will damage NiGHTS if he tries to use them, the player also must be careful and not launch NiGHTS into Gulpo's mouth, otherwise he will take damage, getting damaged by any of Gulpo's attacks will teleport NiGHTS back to the outside of the tank, sometimes, Gulpo will turn upside down after getting hit, attacking Gulpo in this state will give him more damage, it's possible to defeat Gulpo in three hits. https://youtu.be/PobiBo5TjrQ?t=306 Bio Information A translated Japanese biography for Gulpo states: "This fish-type Second-Level will swallow anything up completely with his huge mouth. His form is ferocious, but his personality is surprisingly calm. Knowing his weakness is his slowness, he’s set up traps all around his body to catch his prey." Gallery GulpoSPP.png|Gulpo in Sonic Pinball Party. Battle! (6).png |Gulpo as he appeared in the Nightmare Zone DLC in Sonic Lost World. GulpoArchie.jpg |Gulpo in Archie Comics. Trivia *It's hard to explain exactly what Gulpo represents, however, in the Archie Comics, he was created simply because Claris didn't like a fish that was on her meal. **It's possible that Gulpo's battle could be a metaphor for Claris feeling pressure in a way, according to his theme name, "Deep it lies" Gulpo's battle happens in the deep sea, which is a place with a lot of pressure, one thing that makes this theory plausible is that it's being stated in the NiGHTS into dreams manual that Claris is trying to prove her family she has talent, meaning she could be either being pressured by a family member or by herself. *In Burning Rangers, there's a mechanical fish that resembles Gulpo in some bit, the fish has a different face and it's green though. https://youtu.be/tKvZJXbwuxw?t=1997 *Gulpo appears to be the youngest nightmaren out of all the nightmarens (third levels included) in the Archie Comics, he appears to be created after Claris felt disgusted over a fish on her meal, which would mean Gulpo is just a few minutes old, he could have a different age in the games though. *When Gulpo is defeated in the SEGA Saturn and in the Ps2 versions of the game, his 3D model will turn flat, then fall to the floor and explode, in the Xbox 360, Ps3 and PC versions, his model will shrink and he will fall to the floor upside down. References ru:Галпо Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Bosses in : Nights into dreams